


Mother, May I Sleep With Danger Please?

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Porn with Feelings, Songfic, i'm sorry mom and dad, my dumb ass almost tagged this as platonic or romantic you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Ren could not tell if Akechi was trying to quell the regret that was surfacing in his heart, or if it were simply Ren's emotions getting the better of himself.





	Mother, May I Sleep With Danger Please?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologise to everyone who knows me personally
> 
> song is Joy Crookes - Mother May I Sleep With Danger which is a wonderful song by a wonderful singer and that guitar? though? dAMN

There was more to the sweetness he exudes.

Ren knows, because that’s what he tastes.

There was an aftertaste that he cannot quite put a finger on, and he wonders if it is the poison that Akechi keeps well hidden in the depths of his heart.

Yet he cannot seem to move away.

Every brush of his fingers sent an electric jolt down Ren’s spine, and every whisper from his sweet lips seemed to shut down the part of his brain controlling rational thought.  
Every single movement entices him, and he would reciprocate as if it were natural.

As if he was the sky and Akechi was the sun, he reached out to wrap his arms around Akechi’s neck.  
He was careful to be gentle, and the other man whispers close to his ear.

“Should we… move this to a more appropriate location?

Akechi’s hands moved to Ren’s waistline, his lips now on his neck, sensuous butterfly kisses on his skin.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

_Mother, may I sleep with danger please, it’s been knocking on my door since I was seventeen_

Ren knew that things were not going to end well.

Not with the plan they had in motion as a countermeasure for what they all knew Akechi was planning to do.

Not like this.

Certainly, this was not part of the plan.

Yet he couldn’t resist as Akechi pushed him onto the bed, now towering over him with his flushed cheeks and rosy lips, eyes glazed with lust as he stills for a moment.

“Are you sure…?”

Ren let out a genuine chuckle.

“Yeah, I am. Actually I’m surprised that you couldn’t _detect_ that.”

The only response that he got from Akechi was a sigh, and the laughter that followed was nothing short of pleasant.

“I walked into that, didn’t I?”

_You saw but you chose to ignore, but now it’s more than a wish it’s a dream_

Ren pressed a chaste kiss onto Akechi’s lips, then a finger where the other man leaned, intent to follow the lingering sweetness. Ren’s lips curved into a smirk as Akechi then took his hand and placed a kiss on it.

“Is this what I am to expect, to be constantly teased?”

Ren used that moment to unbutton Akechi’s jacket, and he slipped a hand under the shirt.  
Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Ren would be lying if he were to say that he did not enjoy the telltale blush on Akechi’s face, though partly covered by shadows and brown hair.

He could tell that Akechi wanted this too, a glint of desire glimmering in his eyes.

The gloved hand manoeuvred to the side, trapping Ren’s fingers in an intimate dance with his, and eventually they were both locked together in a tight grasp, as if tomorrow would never come for either of them.

And Ren could have sworn that he saw a glint of regret in Akechi’s eyes.

Or was it simply the lights playing tricks on his perception?

_Now I don’t understand how you can hold me back_

With bated breath, Ren watched as Akechi fumbled with his pants.

“Do you want me to…?”

“No, no. I’ve got this.” Soon enough, Akechi finally managed to undo the button, and Ren caught a glimpse of a celebratory expression. “Shujin’s pants are something else entirely, I don’t know why I’m having difficulty with this.”

“Oh, my.” Ren purred. “So you’ve messed with other pants before.”

Akechi let out a small chuckle.

“Look, you gotta tell me what pants are easy to take off.” He continued. “So I’ll be sure to wear that then.”

No other words came out of the other man’s mouth – but what Ren got was a passionate touch that elicited a silent gasp of pleasure.

_You said baby learn your lessons when you step on cracks_

Ren could feel his body get hotter with every passing minute.

Apparently, Akechi was really good with his hands. That was something Ren had missed out on.

Though there had been moments where he did wonder.  
During days in Leblanc where Akechi’s nimble fingers would grip a cup, Ren would have to distract himself from the thoughts that invaded his mind.

Every fluttering kiss on his skin was one of fire, jolts of pleasure like sparks where the lips had rested.  
Every lingering touch on his skin was one of passion, desire growing in every second that had passed as Ren whispered his wanton needs.

Every thrust was like a slippery slope, where Ren could not resist bucking his hips in an attempt to have more, so much _more_ of Akechi. There was no going back now, yet there was no stopping them.

And every moan that escapes their lips was comparable to a drug, something neither of them could get enough of in pursuit of pleasure.

“Akechi-“

“Goro.” This time, he purred. “That’s the name that I want you to scream.”

And soon enough their words were reduced to moans and gasps, their minds simplified to their basic instinct of lust, Akechi and Ren forgot all about their roles in the dark story of reality.

For a moment, it was just them, and need.

The need for so much more.

The need for each other.

_Oh there’s no time to fall, existence would call, and see experimenting_

“Perhaps I should be getting back.” Akechi pat his jacket, and put it on.

“You know, you can stay.” Ren sighed. “The night’s still young.”

“Well, as much as I’d love to,” The other man looked deep in thought. “I still have things to do on weekend mornings. Especially tomorrow.” 

Ren pursed his lips, grabbing the front door keys as he walked with Akechi down the stairs.

“Would an offer for a second round tempt you?”

“As tempting as it is…” Akechi raised an eyebrow, and smirked. “Didn’t you say that you’re a treasure that can only be savoured once a day?”

Ren clicked his tongue.

“Besides, I should go now if I want to catch the last train.”

Ren unlocked the door, and he watches as Akechi continued walking, leaving him by the doorstep.

He turned to look at Ren, the moonlight gleaming mischievously in his brown orbs.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, leader.”

Ren could have sworn that there was regret in those words.

Or was it his emotions getting the better of him?

_And danger’s got me wrapped up ‘round his thumb but it’s no trap ‘cause I’m in love_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Vera for going through this
> 
> see I told yall I was gonna find a beta reader and here we are
> 
>  
> 
> Though it was for an explicit fic ggwp me good god I should reevaluate my timings.


End file.
